De cómo nacen las sombras
by Kristy SR
Summary: Barty es un mortífago. Dicen que está loco, y que haría lo que sea por el Señor Tenebroso. Pero antes de todo esto, era un niño.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece.

 **Nota:** _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._ Bueno, pues este fic es para mi AI de reserva, que no es otra que la estupenda de **Nalnyatrix Black.** Para que me diera tiempo entregarlo en el plazo, empecé con la petición que quería de Barty Jr. sobre su niñez. El mayor contenido estará reflejado en su infancia, pero habrá un par de viñetas que estarán ambientadas siendo más mayor. Lo que he escrito son varias escenas de él a través de los años. Como ella sabrá, lo he escrito bastante rápido porque no he tenido mucho tiempo. Solo espero que la historia cumpla con lo que ella quería leer y que le guste un poquito, por la verdad es que a mí no me convence la forma en la que las he escrito. Culpa a Meri, que me amenazó si lo cambiaba. xD También quiero dar las gracias a **MeriAnne Black** por corregirme mis horrorosos errores.

* * *

 **I**

* * *

Barty está nervioso. Hoy cumple nueve años y la mesa está rodeada de familiares. Principalmente son primos o tíos de los que apenas ha oído hablar, pero eso no es a lo que le presta atención. Winky ha preparado su tarta preferida, esa de chocolate que tanto le gusta, y está deseando probarla. Además, su madre le ha dicho que su padre ha prometido venir, ya que no tiene mucho que hacer en el trabajo, y que le ha comprado algo que le gustaría mucho. No puede parar de preguntarse si sería la nueva Estrella Fugaz de la que estuvo hablando con su madre el otro día, o si era el nuevo libro de _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el muggle loco_. ¿O quizás es algo que no se esperaba?

Sin embargo, cuando Barty mira el reloj de madera del salón, se da cuenta de que ya ha pasado más de media hora de la hora acordada. Violeta, una prima un par de años más pequeña que él, empieza a quejarse de que tiene hambre, y su madre se le acerca para decirle que sería mejor que empezaran, que seguramente vendrá de un momento a otro. El niño asiente lentamente, queriendo creer en sus palabras. Le había dicho a su madre que prometía venir, por lo que tiene que cumplir su promesa, ¿verdad? A fin de cuentas, las promesas siempre se cumplen. Aunque, aún así, no puede evitar bajar la mirada al recordar que tampoco había cumplido las que le había dicho el año pasado. Pero hoy es un día especial, ¿no es cierto? Es su cumpleaños, y la promesa de hoy es más válida que las anteriores.

Con esa firme idea, sonríe cuando le felicitan y degusta la tarta. Winky se le acerca para preguntarle si quiere más una vez que hubo terminado su parte, y asiente. Tiene que contenerse para no girar la cabeza y volver a mirar el reloj cuando llegan a la parte de la entrega de regalos. Finge una sonrisa y da las gracias cuando su abuela le entrega una fea túnica de color malva. También intenta reírse cuando su madre le comenta por lo bajo que nunca entendería el gusto de esa mujer y le promete que con ella haría unos nuevos ropajes a la elfa.

Pero cuando se despiden de los invitados y su madre le da permiso para irse a jugar a su habitación con las cosas que le habían regalado, ya no siente necesidad de ver la hora que es. Se encierra en su cuarto, y tira las cosas en el suelo para ponerse a llorar en la cama hasta desahogarse. No le importan los regalos que le han dado, ni la escoba que posiblemente le había comprado: solo le quiere a él. Y en esos momentos, una ola de rencor empieza a formarse dentro de su pequeño cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A:** Aquí dejo la otra viñeta. Subo más cuando me lo den, que todavía se está beteando. xD

* * *

 **II**

* * *

Cuando su padre no está en casa, Barty suele meterse en su despacho. Le gusta coger un libro de cuentos y ponerse a leer en la silla en la que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo. En realidad, no le recuerda en otro sitio que no sea en esa habitación, exceptuando a las horas de las comidas; y a veces, ni eso.

Por las noches, suele escuchar a sus padres discutir por ello. A pesar de su corta edad, sabe que su madre está preocupada, y cuando le pregunta, ella le sonríe y dice que su padre tiene un trabajo muy importante, por lo que deben apoyarle mucho por la gran labor que hace. Él no sabe exactamente en qué trabaja, pero sí que es algo de lo que tiene que estar orgulloso.

Un día a mediados de noviembre, se encuentra una carpeta encima de su mesa. Sabe que tiene que ver con su trabajo, por lo que decide abrirla; y así, con un poco de suerte, sería capaz de ayudarle y podría estar un rato con él y su madre. Pero cuando lo hace, no son únicamente documentos lo que encuentra, sino también fotos. En la primera de ellas se ve una calavera de color verde, desde la que sale una larga serpiente; sin embargo, las otras resultan más desagradables: varias personas rígidas como una estatua con una expresión de horror en su rostro, una mujer con la mirada pérdida que se balancea murmurando algo que no se logra entender, un hombre en el suelo con una extraña máscara llena de sangre cubriéndole el rostro… Hay como una decena. La mayoría con imágenes similares.

Suelta una exclamación de horror y asombro al verlas, sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más en la sala. El recién llegado, le quita la carpeta de las manos y la cierra de golpe. Y cuando el niño se da la vuelta, se encuentra cara a cara con su padre, mirándole de una forma bastante seria. Barty sabe que acaba de hacer algo que no le ha gustado nada, y no puede evitar sentir miedo.

Intenta explicarse. Intenta decir que esto lo ha hecho porque quiere que mamá sonría, porque quiere que vuelvan a salir los tres juntos a pasear o que le enseñe otra vez las figuras que hace con las chispas de su varita, al igual que hace tiempo. Pero cuando abre la boca, le interrumpe un rápido "zas". Siente que el oído empieza a pitarle, y cómo su mejilla comienza a palpitar de dolor. Al tragar saliva, nota un ligero sabor metálico recorrerle la garganta, haciéndole que se percatara de que también se ha mordido la lengua. Y escucha decir, con voz amenazante, que la próxima vez que vuelva a entrar en su despacho la señal en la mejilla durará mínimo un mes.

Conteniendo las lágrimas que luchan por salir por sus ojos, asiente y sale de allí rápidamente, dejando atrás el libro que traía consigo y las palabras olvidadas en su boca. Porque en momentos como este, por mucho que lo quiera, no puede evitar odiarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A:** Una viñeta más. :)

* * *

 **III**

* * *

Barty mentiría si dijera que no se siente nervioso el primer día que va a coger el tren para ir a Hogwarts. En la estación, cientos de padres u otros familiares se despiden de sus hijos. Su madre no para de preguntarle si tiene alguna cosa en el baúl, y él repite cansinamente que lo tiene guardado. Se muestra molesto, pero en realidad le gusta que lo haga. Sabe que le va a echar de menos, al igual que él a ella. Sus abrazos, sus besos de buenos días y su forma de mimarle. Le cuesta alejarse de esa persona que le muestra tanto afecto, uno que debe multiplicarse por dos a falta de otro.

Ella vuelve a decir una vez más que siente que su padre no haya podido ir, y Barty únicamente contesta que no se preocupe. Al igual que cuando quisieron celebrar la Navidad todos juntos. Exactamente lo mismo que no ha parado de escuchar desde hace meses y meses.

Pero ya no le importa. No le importa nada que tenga que ver con él. Desde hace tiempo ha dejado clara su posición, y a él le han dicho la suya. Le importa más una panda de asesinos que su hijo y su esposa. Y ella también parece haberse dado cuenta, ya que las discusiones dejaron de escucharse hace algún tiempo viendo que no llegan a ninguna parte. Solo puede verla mirarle con tristeza al darse cuenta de que parece haber perdido a su marido para siempre.

Le da un fuerte abrazo a su madre al escuchar el último aviso del tren y se despide de Winky, a quien han dado permiso para ir con ellos. Luego coge el baúl y se marcha tras una columna de humo.

Horas más tarde, en el Gran Comedor del colegio, el Sombrero Seleccionador grita "Slytherin" nada más rozarle su cabeza. Conoce a un chico llamado Rowle y a los hermanos Carrow. También al rico de Lucius Malfoy, quien ese año iba a terminar el colegio.

Y cuando se marchan hacia la Sala Común y empieza a escribirle una carta a su madre contándole su primer día, no puede evitar sonreír. Hasta antes de ponerse el Sombrero en la cabeza, nunca se había parado a pensar en qué casa le hubiera gustado estar; pero, sin duda, la casa Slytherin es la más acertada, y se muere de ganas de que su padre se entere.


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A:** Por fin tenemos otro. Esta vez con algo más... oscuro. **Aviso:** Dado que no tengo internet actualmente y en estos días he estado un poco ocupada para escribir, no sé si me dará tiempo de escribir las otras tres (o al menos una) viñetas que tenía pensado publicar. Esta tarde tengo que ir a un par de sitios, por lo que no sé si me dará tiempo de escribir algo... Lo pongo de momento en completo. Si veo que tengo tiempo para escribir, lo subiré mañana; si no, lo siento mucho. :( De todas formas, tengo pensado escribir otra petición, aunque sea algo pequeño.

* * *

 **IV**

* * *

Es Severus Snape, un mestizo un par de años mayor que él, quien le sugiere por primera vez mirar esa clase de libros. Desde un principio, Barty conocía los rumores que rondaban en su casa, pero hasta su cuarto año no comprueba que son ciertos. El tema de la importancia a la pureza de sangre es algo que últimamente parecía estar en boca de todos, por lo que no le prestó demasiada atención. Tampoco es que le interesase excesivamente ese tema. Sin embargo, lo otro es diferente.

Todo empieza por un simple e inocente comentario, continúa con un libro de Artes Oscuras prestado y termina con una invitación a una especie de demostración. Primero es solo curiosidad, pero luego se convierte en una rutina diaria.

Quedan a altas horas de la noche en la Sala Común. Los prefectos son los encargados de que algún invitado no deseado no esté curioseando y de vigilar a los de cursos inferiores, ya que no creen que estén preparados para ello. Se sientan en el suelo formando un círculo, y empieza el espectáculo.

Normalmente son arañas o algún otro animal que atrapan por las cercanías del bosque, pero hoy es diferente.

Ese día, Jugson dice que tiene una sorpresa. Escuchan leves maullidos provenientes de una pequeña jaula, y él sonríe con malicia. Comenta que una pequeña _sangre sucia_ se ha reído de él por la broma que le hicieron el otro día esos traidores de Potter y Black, y que quiere darle su merecido.

Abre la puerta al animal, el cual sale rápidamente de la jaula; pero no puede disfrutar mucho de su libertad, ya que un rápido imperiushace que el gato se quede quieto en su sitio.

Barty se pregunta por un momento qué es lo que pretende hacer con él, hasta que la palabra _crucio_ sale de sus labios, haciendo que el animal se retuerza de dolor. Empieza a maullar como un loco desde el suelo, pero Jugson no para hasta unos minutos después. Y entonces, éste se queda en el suelo y empieza a lamerse sus patas.

Comienza a decir que le gustaría que los demás practicaran el hechizo, y cuando les explica cómo lograr mayor efecto, les invita a practicarlo con él.

Primero empieza Wilkes, quien está a su derecha; así hasta llegar a su sitio. Pero Barty no piensa en lo mucho que le gustaría ver sufrir al gato. No. Si no que se imagina esos ojos familiares. A ese padre que, aunque su esposa esté enferma en la cama, no se digna ni a preguntar cómo está cuando regresa a casa. Y cuando lo escucha chillar de dolor, ríe, porque nunca antes había disfrutado tanto.


End file.
